Droog x Pickle - St Valentine's Day
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Another Diamonds Droog x Pickle Inspector fanfic! Rated M cause of language and male love. I don't want to get into trouble. :/ DD: Learn the hard way about saying how you feel to your pissed off lover.


Diamonds Droog x Pickle Inspector

St. Valentine's Day

DROOG: It is a very strange day, indeed. I usually understand Valentine's to be a holiday where women crave sex. All of the loose sexual events of this holiday seemed to be the same the more I had them. It's all women wanted when they were around me. Sex and my money. None of them cared to get to know me. Then I met my newest lover, a bumbling agent named Pickle Inspector. True he was a man and a bumbling fool, but he knew how to love someone. He always said he loved me, bought me gifts, took me to dinner, all the things romantic couples did. We were just supposed to be lovers. It was only supposed to be a one time deal.

Since I am a crinimal and he an agent, our love shouldn't be allowed to exist in the first place. Pickle takes my faults and strengths and accepts them. I knew then I couldn't let him go...

...but I found out too late.

MIDNIGHT

Pickle Inspector opened the door to his apartment to let me inside...and what a sight that beheld me! He was in a well-fitting suit, had hair neatly-combed, and was even standing up straight! I had to blink twice to see if that was him. "Dinner is almost ready, Droog. Come sit here.", Pickle said as he led me to a table lit with candles. He didn't even stutter. He walked back into the kitchen, leaving me baffled. It's the same man, so how come he's changed?!

Pickle came back with two dinner plates and served me first. He then went to fetch his own food. I wanted to ask him over dinner about his strange behavior, but he had soft music playing, so it would seem rude if I asked.

After dinner, Pickle asked me to dance with him. I abruptly agreed as he put on music to dance to. We circled the floor for what seemed like hours, staring into each other's eyes. Pickle's bright green ones to my amber ones. Pickle had assumed the role of a woman dancer, even though he's taller. We danced a little longer until he stopped and put his head on my shoulder and started crying. "What's wrong?!", I asked, stunned. "What d-do you m-mean 'what's wrong'?! I-I do all t-this romantic stuff a-and you won't even s-say it once?!", Pickle exclaimed, stuttering like his usual self as he jerked away from me. He looked very angry, but I couldn't remember having done anything wrong. "Say what?", I asked, not knowing what he meant. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but he snapped it shut and gave me a ringing slap across the face. He struck me so hard, I staggered. "G-Get out you asshole!", Pickle screamed as he pointed to the door. I trudged to the door, greatful he didn't put a bullet in my back and closed it softly behind me. I heard Pickle sobbing behind the closed door, but I still truly didn't know what he meant in his anger. 'Say it once'? Say **WHAT**? I trudged towards home.

"I love you, Marcine."

I was startled out of my thoughts as a man confessed his love to a woman publically. Her face lit up and she smiled. "I love you, too, Nick.", she said as she kissed him.

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of damn brocks. Pickle told me he loved me every day we were together. Even when I was sick, I could faintly hear him... "I love you, Droog. Don't die!" I slid down the wall I was standing beside, not caring about my suit.

I never told the Inspector I loved him. Not once.

I lurched up, scraping my palms on the pavement. I dashed back to Pickle's apartment and banged on the door. The Inspector dragged me in and slammed me against the door, automatic rifle pressed hard against my chest. "W-Why did you come back?! I-I'll kill you!"

With anger in his eyes, I believed he fully intended to fill me with lead. I felt his hold loosen and the gun inch back at the same time Pickle became blurry. Say it, coward!

"I love you. I'm sorry I told you too late. I realized it a long time ago, but I failed to tell you anything. You have every right to fill me with lead." I heard a 'klank' and suddenly Pickle's cupping my face and kissing away my tears. Criminals **DON'T** cry. Everyone knows that. Once I started, I couldn't stop. "It's okay now, Droog. I'm sorry I-I got so angry a-and threatening. It w-was all bottled u-up.", Pickle said as he stood up straight and buried my head into his chest. I smiled through my tears and squeezed him closer.

"I'm a fool. I s-should've known how you f-felt about me j-just by touch.", Pickle sighed sadly as he stroked my hair. My hat had long ago flew off in the heat of the moment. "No, Inspector. It's still right to say it in words. It's right to tell them how you feel.", I said as I stood up straight and looked up at him. "I love you, Pickle Inspector.", I said as I cupped his face and leaned up for a kiss. "I love you, to-" Pickle got out before our lips touched. We stood there kissing until the sunlight hit the window.

Yah. Sometimes ot's right to just say it.

-END-


End file.
